User blog:Nature cat 1998/Dragon Tales Reconnect
Dragon Tales Reconnect is the 2019 reboot of Dragon Tales. It airs on Cartoon Network and Boomerang, and has gotten 1 DVD release called "Ready Set Reconnect". It is produced by 9 Story Media and Spiffy Pictures, the creators of Nature Cat. About Set in the far future of DragonTales, two human siblings find themselves in the middle of a war between DragonLand and a living Virus called "the DarkBreed." along with the amnesiac 'Ace', his Dragon Partner, Angelus, and many more met along the way, Marco and Jessie must fight their way through Hell and Back in an effort to find a way back home. RECONNECT Shattered Memories. REAWAKEN Ancient Power. RESTORE a Broken World. "next time, do be careful what you wish for..." Setting: Dragonland, 1,000's of years since Max and Emmy last set ''' foot... in this world, peace and happiness has flourished for as long as it's recorded history dates back. a world of magic and wonder where your wildest myths and legends live and breathe. so utopian, that the very idea of violence was considered the gravest taboo you could commit. connected to our earth by glimmering '''Dragon Scales sent to our reality by an unknown hand. thousands of years have passd, and these artifacts sadly faded into obscurity and the experiences of those who went there became remembered as works of fiction. but it wasn't always so innocent, in Dragonland's prehistoric days, the inhabitants were as primitive and feral as Earth's stories depicted Dragons- in fact, it was where those stories came from, the ties between worlds has existed since time immemorial. the Old Gods of the land saw our kind's development and saw their creations as inferior to the humans; this wouldn't do, they created their creatures to coexist with this other world, so why couldn't their primitive beasts evolve like the creatures in this sister dimension? the Old Gods tried everything to coax their creations into a greater state of being, even creating their own Humanoids in a failed attempt to establish a dominent species. finally, the Old Gods made a risky move; they removed and exiled their creations' inherrent evil. they wrongly believed Humanity evolved because they did away with their darkness, and concluded their creation must do the same. the exiled darkness went to a land far from Dragon Land and was sealed away. this parallel island eventually became known as "the Badlands." Eons later, long after the last time Humans visited and the coronation of Prince Griffon XII, a lone humanoid, a member of the Royal Guard, opened up the Badlands, releasing all of Dragon Land's primordial evil back into the world. Prince Griffon and his forces fought back the monsters from behind the gate the best he could, but the more of his people were infected with the Badlands' taint, the larger and stronger the former Guard's DarkBreed Army became. and at the end of it all, Griffon vanished from the battle and the master of the DarkBreed took the throne, free to enact his unknown plan and for chaos and madness to reign in Dragonland. years later, and two human siblings from Earth- Marco and Jessica Rodecker- have found their way into Dragonland, and meet a wandering amnesiac Dragon Rider nicknamed "Ace", and his Dragon Partner, Angelus. now they wander the ruined landscape, meeting allies along the way- to reconnect Ace's shattered memories, get the humans back to Earth, and maybe along the way, save Dragonland. ---------------------------------- Dragonland info Dragons - one of the most common races in Dragonland. come in a variety of shapes, sizes, and colors. each wears a badge around their necks that glows when they accomplish something integral to their personalities. the entire species of Dragons are vulnerable to the DarkBreed virus, but it varies depending on the Dragon. for convenience's sake the mutation varients are split into four catagories: TERRAN: the most common and vulnerable catagory, which makes them the most ferocious potentially. GOLEM: partially immune, and augmented in some way to compensate for the virus. ANGEL: completely immune and able to manipulate the virus inside them to their will, a very rare catagory. DARKBREED: a Dragon completely corrupted into an abomination. the virus takes over the host body and uses it to hunt and destroy on instinct. effect is not permanent, and the possession can be undone by destroying the thick, black carapis encasing the host Dragon. willing possession can bepermanent, and allows the host to become a super powerful monstrosity if it is but the host would have to be truly twisted or very desperate to do this to themselves. Humanoids - a race made to imitate the Human Race on Earth. intellegence and appearence-wise, they aren't too different from human beings, which also means they can't fly like Dragons. and like Dragons, some of them are suseptable to the DarkBreed Virus. Infection Stages/Mutation - when a Dragon taps into the DarkBreed virus inside them, willingly or otherwise, the Dragon undergoes a Mutation that raises them up or down a Infection stage. the stages are, in order, as follows: PureBreed: the lowest class, virus stays dormant. Hybrid: partially transformed into a DarkBreed, may effect personality, but always gives an impressive power increase. commonly used in self defence against fully corrupted DarkBreed. NewBreed: successful fusion of PureBreed and DarkBreed traits. a "miracle transformation" only a handful of Dragons or Humanoids can achieve without some form of assistence. DarkBreed: see DARKBREED entry under "Dragons." ---------------------------------- Characters: Marco Rodecker - AGE: 19 - a young antisocial delinquent and gifted mechanic. Marco has a short tolerance and constantly argues with his older sister, Jessie. but behind all this is a genius-level intellect and a brilliant strategist. it's too bad he can very easily let his genius go to his head, making him next to unbearable at times. Jessica "Jessie" Rodecker - AGE: 21 - Jessie is, in her own words, a legendary explorer in the making. having taken an intrest in the travelling at a very young age, she trained herself in many kinds of survival skills and first aid. the only thing stopping her from taking this career is her parents, who don't think she'd be able to take care of herself. Jessie would practically give anything to prove them she had what it takes to persue her dream, but thanks to a Dragon Scale and a wish, she may have just got her chance... "Ace" - AGE: UNKNOWN - a native humanoid of Dragonland. suffering from amnesia and having only a nickname to go by. accompanied by a great-winged White Dragon named Angelus, who says "Ace" is a Royal Guard of Prince Griffon who was striken down in the war Griffon dissappeared and nursed back to health by Angelus. "Ace" is easily fascinated with everything and doesn't really like responsibility of any kind, but he's very clever and willing and ready to help anyone if need be. Angelus - AGE: UNKNOWN - a white Dragon with massive feathery wings. Angelus says that she's the Dragon Partner of "Ace." Angelus is very professional and serious, a deep contrast to "Ace's" easy-going personality. Orion - AGE: 18 - Orion is a massive, blue dragon with cybernetic arms, which is how his DarkBreed mutation chose to manifest. he is very hot headed and always looking for a fight. he and his sister, Cera, were wandering the world of Dragonland in search of their missing parents. Cera - AGE: 21 - a small pink Dragon who's the older sister of Orion. she is an "Angel", which means she posesses a special blood type that makes her not only immune to the DarkBreed's corruption, but able to bend the Darkness in her to her will. she is a rebel child and confident to a fault. Richard "Ricky" Coane - AGE: 15 biologically (real age: 23) - an orphan who was reported missing 8 years ago- as such, he is actually 23 since time in Dragonland is slowed for visitors. he managed to survive the Hell of Dragonland by becoming a bandit and a "hero for hire." he has a massive ego, but will take a bullet for any of his friends, especially his "siblings," Z.J. & Erica. Zachary Jr. & Erica - AGE: 600 (Erika is older by 3 seconds.) - Z.J. & Erica are a Green-Purple two headed Dragon, Z.J. has a more adventurous personality and likes to get his hands dirty, while Erica is more conserved and shy. they first met their "Boss", Ricky, when they were fully consumed by the DarkBreed Virus inside them. Ricky managed to free them from their corruption, and the three traveled the world as bandits ever since. Z.J. & Erika's DarkBreed corruption is so advanced, that they can barely control any oof their Mutation Forms without Ricky's help. Emmy - AGE:12 - In the episode The Blade of Time the gang use a reversal crystal to bring back Emmy and Max. Max - AGE:8 - In the episode The Blade of Time the gang use a reversal crystal the bring back Max and Emmy. Category:Blog posts